LayEd Way of the Dragon (Discipline)
Work in Progress Ba'ru-C'li (Way of the Dragon) For the most devout followers of the Cult of the Great Dragon, the Ba'ru-C'li represents the true path to greatness. This discipline emphasizes stealth, surprise (causing and avoiding), and quick strikes. Most Ba'ru-C'li are from the sub-race of T'skrang known as the Pale Ones, but regular T'skrang have been known to seek the talents it offers. Ba'ru-C'li have a low opinion of the other name giver races and the idea of T'skrang superiority is drilled into the followers from the start of their training. That is not to say that they don't like the other races; those who demonstrate extraordinary ability are well respected and even admired. But clearly your everyday members of the other races could never be more powerful than a T'skrang warrior or braver than the noble Boatman. And since the Ba'ru-C'li are more powerful and braver than either the Warrior or Boatman... Well it probably isn't even worth discussing it with someone who wouldn't be able to understand. Run along now; perhaps a small feline is in need of rescuing from a high place. Followers of Ba'ru-C'li generally avoid combat, preferring to “outwit” their opponents by simply not engaging them (whenever possible) but throwing one's self into the fray with the utmost bravery and ferocity when required. While this is perfectly respectable and logical to the Ba'ru-C'li, other T'skrang may take them for cowards or worse. Given the superiority complex they maintain, less disciplined Ba'ru-C'li often seek the respect of their fellow T'skrang by taking foolish risks attempting to impress. Most Ba'ru-C'li use only their own hands, legs, and tail when fighting but augmentations (tail blades, etc) are allowed and thrown weapons (daggers, etc) are also used as striking from a distance is a good way to remain concealed. The long (and as each generation tells it increasingly *longer*) story of the history Ba'ru-C'li is the subject of much debate outside of its followers but it is known to have been practiced as far back as the T'skrang have been known to the Dwarven scholars. An obscure reference to a T'skrang warrior who was said to move like the wind and disappear at will is noted in several ancient texts. In game terms, it is intended to be a Ninja style class, with emphasis on stealth, unarmed combat and detection of traps and other dangers. Boasting about one's great accomplishments is an art in itself and writing about one's exploits is encouraged (since the written word lasts far longer than oral tradition). While not racist in the modern sense (they don't *hate* the other races) they do have a unique world view that clearly puts them above the other races. Most often this manifests with the Adept treating adult members of the other races like children, speaking condescendingly to or ignoring them. Examples of Discipline Violations: * Trivial: Failure to correct casual comment negative of the T'skrang race or the Adept. * Mild: Being observed while attempting a stealthy maneuver. * Serious: Allowing an truly insulting comment about the T'skrang or the Adept to go unchallenged. * Severe: Failing to avoid pointless combat (engaging a reasonably inferior or otherwise unworthy opponent.) * Heinous: Failure to respond to duel request or other challenge of honor from a worthy opponent, especially opponents of obviously superior skill or power. Possible Deeds of atonement: Writing a sternly worded letter to the town crier. Composing an epic poem admitting to one's own shortcomings but how one intends to overcome these by rededicating one's self to the ideals of the T'skrang superiority. Denying themselves all worldly pleasures and confessing their disgrace to all T'skrang they encounter until they have been forgiven by an appropriate number of T'skrang. = Overview = * Important Attributes: Dexterity, Perception, smug sense of self-satisfaction * Racial Restrictions: T'Skrang only (as if any other race could even dream of trying!) * Karma Ritual: To perform his Karma ritual, the Ba'ru-C'li must retreat to a secluded area and meditate on the concept of T'skrang superiority. He must be absolutely alone and be unobserved for a minimum of half an hour (being observed, even he is unaware of it, will invalidate the ritual). Following the meditation, he must successfully use any First Circle Discipline Talent. This display of skill can be, and often is, performed openly in front of others. (“Hey, check this out!” *splits a log with a punch* “You may now applaud.”) * Artisan Skill: Calligraphy, Epic Poetry, Wood Carving = Initiate Abilities (4 BP) = 4 Discipline Talents = 4 BP Talent Options: Climbing, Pilot Boat, Swimming First Circle Talents: Karma Ritual, Detect Trap (d), Silent Walk (d), Trap Initiative (d), Unarmed Combat (d) = Novice Abilities (4 BP) = 2 Discipline Talents (not including Thread Weaving) = 2 BP Talent Options: Acrobatic Strike, Disguise Self, Lizard Leap, Lock Picking, Throwing Weapons, Missile Weapons, Navigation, Speak Language, Sprint Second Circle Talents: Avoid Blow (d), Durability (6/5) (0 build points) Third Circle Talents: Blend In (see below) (d) Fourth Circle Discipline Ability: By taking 1 permanent Damage Point, the adept gains the Wall Walk ability (See below) (2 build points) Talents: Thread Weaving (Dragon's Threads) (d) = Journeyman Abilities (10 BP) = 4 Discipline Talents = 4 BP Talent Options: Claw Shape, Dead Fall, Disarm, Evidence Analysis, Graceful Exit, Great Leap, Impressive Strike, Lock Sense, Read River, Read and Write Language, Resist Taunt, Wound Balance 12 Talents Fifth Circle Karma: The adept may spend 1 Karma Point on Dexterity-only Tests. (1 build point) Talents: Disarm Trap (d), Ritual of The Ghost Master Sixth Circle Defense: The adept adds +2 to his Physical Defense. (2 build points) Talents: Sense Danger (d) Seventh Circle Karma: The adept may spend 1 Karma Point on any Unarmed Damage Test (1 build point) Talents: Swift Kick (d) Eighth Circle Discipline Ability: By taking 2 permanent Damage Points, the adept gains the Penetrating Punch ability (see below) (2 build points) Talents: Leadership, Astral Sight (d) = Warden Abilities (13 BP) = 3 Discipline Talent = 3 BP Talent Options: Bank Shot, Claw Frenzy, Cobra Strike, Escape Divination, Endure Cold, Life Check, Lock Sense, Missile Twister, Poison Resistance, Shackle Shrug, Spot Armor Flaw, True Sight 12 Talents Ninth Circle Initiative: Adept adds +1 step to Initiative (1 build point) Karma: The adept may spend 1 Karma Point on Recovery Tests. (Free) Talents: Chameleon (d), Echo Location Tenth Circle Defense: The adept adds +2 to his Social Defense. (2 build points) Karma: The adept may spend 1 Karma Point on Perception-only Tests. (1 build point) Talents: Second Attack (d) Eleventh Circle Defense: The adept adds +1 to his Spell Defense. (1 build point) Recovery: The adept adds +1 Recovery Test per day. (1 build point) Talents: Defense Twelfth Circle Ability: By taking 2 permanent Damage Points, the adept gains the X ability. (2 build points) Defense: The adept adds +2 to his Physical Defense. (2 build points) Talents: Body Blade (d) = Master Abilities (9 BP) = 3 Discipline Talents = 3 BP Talent Options: Critical Hit, Detect Falsehood, Mind Wave, Safe Thought, Second Chance, Sense Magic Weapon, Warning Shot, Quick Shot, Whirlwind 9 Talents Thirteenth Circle Initiative: Adept adds +1 step to Initiative (1 build point) Karma: Adept adds +25 to Maximum Karma Points (Free) Talents: Impossible Hide (d), Talent Pattern Fourteenth Circle Defense: The adept adds +1 to his Physical and Social Defense. (2 build points) Defense: The adept adds +1 to his Spell Defense. (1 build point) Talents: Gain Surprise (d) Fifteenth Circle Ability: By taking 3 permanent Damage Points, the adept gains the Skin-tanium Armor ability. (2 build points) Talents: Attribute Pattern, Aura Armor (d) = New Talents = Blend In * Step Number: Rank + Charisma * Action: Yes * Requires Karma: No * Strain: 0 This allows the adept to blend into a group appearing as “just another face in the crowd”. The value rolled determines the target number to detect the adept in the crowd. Situational modifiers may apply (crowd size and composition, unique character appearance, etc.) and the talent may not work at all at the GM's discretion (for example a Troll trying to Blend In with a crowd of dwarves probably won't work at all). = Discipline Abilities = Wall Walk In exchange for 1 point of permanent damage, the adept gains the Wall Walk ability. This allows the adept to scale any vertical surface, even smooth stone or glass, as if it were a sturdy ladder. For 1 strain, the ability lasts 10 minutes. Unless they are rendered unconscious, the adept cannot accidentally fall while using this ability. The movement rate is equal to the normal walking rate whether ascending, descending, or moving horizontally across the face. Penetrating Punch In exchange for 2 points of permanent damage, the adept gains the Penetrating Punch ability. By taking 3 strain points the adept may increase an unarmed combat test by 3 steps. Skin-tanium Armor In exchange for 3 points of permanent damage, the adept gains the Skin-tanium Armor ability. This permanently increases the threshold for scoring an Armor-defeating hit against by one level (ie: Good to Excellent or Excellent to Exceptional).